Sonic And The Triple Trouble Gang
by torpidBside
Summary: This is the averagely epic story about Fang shooting his pop-cap gun at Rouge and Sonic giving Bean a good ole' piece of his mind. Please read and critique


Sonic and The Triple Trouble Gang: Dynamite loves a Spark.

Note:/ This will not contain some half ass love story. Okay, maybe a little bit. But my main focus is to bring out Bean the Dynamite's charming, yet annoying personality, and how this affects Sonic. I have no particular time zone for the events taking place, but it's not very long after Sonic; The Fighters.

Enjoy :D/

Chapter 1: My life in hell.

Ever get that feeling that something really bad is going to happen? A premonition? Well, after giving Metal Head(Metal Sonic, that Faker) the beating of a lifetime, I had to kick Egg-head in the junk and leave him on his lil' spaceship without much hope. Okay, I left him an escape pod or two. I'm too soft on him, but watcha gonna do?

Anyway, my story today folks, is about the plague of my life, the annoyance that could give Shadow brain cancer from three seconds in his company, Bean The Dynamite. So after my fight with him (and multiple plasters from all the bombs he threw at me :'( ) I went my own way. Speeding along Green Hill, I made my great escape. Mobius, Earth and any other planets concerned were safe and life was good.

As usual, it didn't last. Eggy had a scheme up his sleeve, and that money hungry spiteful thief, Rouge, came and took the emeralds. Worse, I was stuck with _him..._ Bean the Dynamite.

"Sonic!" He exclaims, sitting on Fang's Eggmobile(Which he hi-jacked from Eggman to get) while Bark sleeps in the back.

"Bean..." I say, not very enthusiastically.

"Need a lift?" He smiles.

"In that slow thing? C'mon, I'm jogging here!" I complain.

"Fang... Sonic's calling your Egg thingy slooooow... " Bean whine's in Fang's ear.

Fang piles on the gas. The thing could move. In fact, I was actually breathing hard trying to keep up with it. So, we raced for a while, Bean casually tossing whatever from his seemingly endless supply of explosives. But I was slightly faster.

I jumped, grabbing a stick of dynamite as I do so, and reverse his attack. Unfortunately Fang's driving skills came in handy, easily out-manoeuvring my counter-attack. And then, as with all machines, he ran out of juice.

"Hehe, nearest petrol station's 20 miles from here. Have fun!" I say, running off into the distance.

My truiph was short-lived, as the Eggheadmobile whizzes past me, even faster than the usual.

"We had a spare tank in the back." Fang's Australian accent mocks me, while smiling in his crazy one-sided grin.

"Hmph, you guys are no fun." I say, stopping dead in my tracks.

"We're after the same thing, mate. How's about we help each other?" Fang smiles from the driver's seat.

"How do I know you're not gonna sell the emeralds back to ole' Egghead?" I say, suspicious of the weasel's deal.

"'Cause that princess of yours hired me, dumbass." Fang says, without his iconic grin.

"Sally?" I ask, stunned.

"That's the one. Annoying squirrel thing. Can't shut her trap. Ring bells now?" He says.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I ask the weasel.

"'Cause that gal of yours has a pink hedgehog wedged up my ass if I don't deliver." He says.

"Amy?" I say, even more stunned.

"Hearts always floating 'bove her head, gots the hots for 'ya." He says, his grin coming back.

"Dude, you suck. But I'll help. If Amy and Sally are involved this must be serious." Okay, I was lying. I wanted to see Amy beat the heck out of him.

"Yay! So you two timing them, Sonic?" Bean's annoying voice says, making my ears ring.

"No strings attached, dude." I say.

"LIAR!" Amy's voice booms behind us.

"Well mate, time to go." Fang said.

"I'm still gonna run you know." I say, grinning.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Fang smiled

End of part 1.

Note:/ I use the name "Fang" and not "Nack" because it really does sound better. Comments and critique appreciated. Up next, sharp fangs and blunt claws

I also have a website; .com if you want to check out what I like to do for a hobby. And there's an original piece there as well./


End file.
